


It's Been Right There All Along

by Flyingheart



Series: It's Been Right There All Along [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, they are both a bit oblivious when it comes to certain things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: How they come to realize that they love each other as more than just friends.Chapter 3- Everything is finally revealed!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly canon, I have just picked and chosen parts from the show to include.  
> Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl and Kara is oblivious to the depth of their feelings for each other.  
> My first fic so please be kind:-)

 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh. It had been an unbelievably stressful week at CatCo and all Lena wanted to do was go home, have a big glass of wine and fall asleep reading her book, before having to get up in the morning and do it all over again.

She looked up out of her office and saw Kara sat at her desk, her head ducked over a pile of papers, her eyebrows furrowed causing that crinkle between her brows and Lena smiled to herself. They were the last two people left in the building and she was happy that she had Kara there with her. But she didn’t want to keep her any longer. She knew how stressful things were for Kara at the moment too.

She had a better idea.

She packed up her things and walked up to Kara’s desk, leaning against it.

“Takeout and a movie at my place?” she asked with a smile. Kara looked up from her desk and pushed her glasses back up her nose. Her furrowed eyebrows softened at Lena’s offer. And Lena tried to ignore the flutter of her heart at how cute Kara was.

Kara smiled apologetically. “I still have so much work to get done Lena.”

“Which can all be done tomorrow,” Lena said resolutely with a smile. She closed one of the books splayed out on the desk. “Come on, boss’ orders.”

Kara smiled wide, her eyes crinkling beautifully. She conceded with a playful sigh. “Well I wouldn’t want to upset the boss.”

 

They got the food on the way home, from one of Lena’s favorite Chinese places.

Once they were settled together on the couch with their food and wine, they decided to watch one of Kara’s favorite musicals that Lena hadn’t seen- West Side Story.

Lena was intrigued by the movie and admittedly enjoying it a lot, but she was enjoying Kara’s reactions even more. Every time anything funny happened, she would laugh heartily and turn to Lena, to see her reaction and that amused Lena more than the actual movie.

At a particularly emotional part, Kara didn’t even try to hide her tears and Lena almost envied it a little bit. But mostly she just felt her heart soften for Kara and her ability to feel so much and show it. She smiled softly at Kara, taking her hand into her own and holding it.

Halfway through the movie, Kara leant her head against Lena’s shoulder cuddling closer and Lena’s heart fluttered in her chest. She wasn’t used to being like this with anyone. So close and intimate. But with Kara it was so easy. She offered it so readily, without wanting anything in return and Lena’s heart warmed at the affection. And they continued watching the movie like that, far too comfortable to move.

When the movie finally finished, Lena leaned down to see that Kara had fallen asleep and she smiled to herself. She moved as gently as she could until she was off the couch and Kara was in a lying position.

Lena thought about waking her up and offering her bed to her but Kara looked so peaceful that Lena didn’t want to disturb her. And she knew from experience that the couch was comfortable enough for a good nights sleep.

Lena got a blanket and covered Kara with it. Then she leaned down to push Kara’s hair back from her face and also gently removed her glasses and put them on the table. She looked back at Kara’s sleeping face for a moment and sighed softly to herself.

 She resisted the urge to caress Kara’s cheek and instead got up and got ready for bed.

 

 

The next morning Kara woke to smell of coffee and pancakes. She took in her surroundings, realizing that she had fallen asleep on Lena’s couch.

“Morning,” she heard a cheery Lena call out from the kitchen. She turned her head to see Lena in the kitchen, egg and flour in hand.

She roused herself up and walked to the kitchen with a smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Making pancakes.”

Kara smiled. “You don’t have to do that, I can just get us something on the way to work.”

Lena shrugged. “I wanted to. It’s not often I have friends stay over.” And Kara conceded with a smile.

She leaned her elbows against the counter, watching Lena as she went about making the pancake mixture.

She cracked the egg open into the bowl with one hand and Kara’s eyebrows rose at how professional Lena looked.

“Impressive,” Kara said and Lena looked up at her with a smile. “I’ve never been able to do that,” Kara continued. Eggs were so fragile that Kara had difficulty cracking them even with both hands without getting the shell everywhere.

“Here,” Lena said offering Kara an egg. “Just tap it lightly and…” she showed Kara how to open the egg with one hand and then nodded at Kara to try with hers.

Kara knew this would end badly but she still gave it a go, not able to turn down Lena when she looked at her like that.

“Okay so just--“ Kara hit the egg as lightly as she could against the side of the bowl but it just cracked open in her hands, the shell getting everywhere and Lena let out a laugh.

“Okay maybe you shouldn’t do it,” she said bluntly and Kara playfully glared at her.

She wiped her hands and went back to watching Lena make the mixture. Lena cracked another egg easily with one hand and laughed up at the look from Kara.

“Show off,” Kara teased.

Lena laughed. “Just lots of practice.”

Kara smiled at that. Lena often ate out and had her meals prepared for her. She hadn’t expected Lena to be so adept in the kitchen. “Didn’t know you were such a cook.”

And Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara with a small smile. “I like a home-cooked meal every once in a while.”

And Kara smiled to herself, resolving in that moment to make dinner for Lena. She wasn’t a great cook but she would try. Lena deserved it.

 

Later that week, Kara asked Lena if she wanted to come have dinner at her house. She told her it would be takeout like usual because she didn’t want to tell Lena she was cooking in case it didn’t turn out right.

It took Kara two attempts to get it right- a simple lasagna recipe she got from her mom.

When Lena arrived, Kara opened the door with a sheepish smile and Lena knew something was up.

Lena walked into the apartment to see that Kara had set the table, the food and wine all ready.

Lena looked to Kara with surprise. “What’s this?”

“I made dinner. You said the other day that you liked home-cooked meals and I thought I’d surprise you,” Kara rambled, a little nervous. “I’m not the greatest cook but I think this turned out okay.”

Lena was so touched by Kara’s gesture. She was unable to believe that Kara would do something so sweet for her. Actually she could believe that Kara would do something like that, she was the most thoughtful person in the world. And Lena’s heart swelled in her chest.

“Kara…this is so lovely. You didn’t have to do this.”

Kara smiled, pleased. “I wanted to do it for you. You deserve it.”

And God, Kara was so perfect. But she didn’t even realize it. Or realize how this looked. It was a candle or two short of it looking like the perfect romantic dinner.

Lena pushed down the feelings that were threatening to overflow her because she knew that Kara was entirely oblivious and she was just trying to be a good friend.

But Kara couldn’t possibly be _that_ oblivious right? Lena was too worried about risking their friendship to find out.

She smiled at Kara and accepted the glass of wine that she poured for her before sitting down at the table for their meal.

 

After they ate, they moved over to the couch with their glasses to sit more comfortably and talk.

“Thank you for dinner,” Lena said softly, “it was so sweet of you.”

Kara shrugged of the thanks. “That’s what friends are for,” she said sweetly. But Lena's smile was strained at that because _really?_ Granted, Lena didn’t have very many friends but she knew the difference between friendly gestures and ones like this. But maybe that’s just how Kara was with her friends.

The thought pinched at Lena’s heart.

“Whoever captures your heart will be the luckiest person in the world,” Lena said softly.

And Kara ducked her head with a shy smile. “I don’t know about that…but thank you.” She looked up at Lena, smiling.

And maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the several glasses of wine that Lena had had, maybe it was Kara’s gorgeous warm eyes looking at her like they were- but Lena didn’t stop herself from doing what she had wanted to do on so many occasions before.

She leaned forward and kissed Kara. And for a blissful second she felt Kara kiss her back. But it was all over too soon and Kara pulled back eyes wide and Lena’s whole world came crashing back down again. She pulled back too, hand coming over her mouth as if she had been electrocuted and couldn’t believe she had just done what she did.

“I’m sorry,” she shook her head, wanting nothing more than to get out of there, away from Kara’s look of confusion and pain and all these other things that Lena was too terrified to contemplate. “I don’t know why I did that.”

And without even waiting for a response, she fled from Kara’s apartment so fast, ignoring Kara’s gentle plea of _Lena, wait…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the comments :-)

 

Kara just sat there, still not able to comprehend what had just happened.

One moment they were talking, and the next second Lena was kissing her.

Kara brought her fingers to her lips. Lena had _kissed_ her. _Her._ She could still feel the ghost of Lena’s lips on hers.

Kara was still trying to figure out why she would have possibly done something like that. Did Lena like her? Like her like _that?_ The thought made Kara’s heart start beating so fast. It couldn’t possibly be. Lena couldn’t possibly want her like that?

Was it a drunken mistake? But they hadn’t had _that_ much to drink?

The look in Lena’s eyes right before had been so full of want and affection and conviction. Even if Lena was drunk, Kara couldn’t make herself believe that Lena had not wanted to do it.

And Lena’s eyes right a _fter_ the kiss were very telling too. She looked terrified. Because Kara had pulled back.

And Lena had rushed out like that? Like she was embarrassed and couldn’t even look at Kara.

And Kara would have run after her at any other time but she was so shocked that she could only utter for her to wait.

But if she was being honest, she needed time to think about this and she thought Lena would too.

Kara had never thought that Lena could ever like her like that. And so Kara had never let herself think of Lena like that.

But now that Lena had kissed her, Kara’s mind was going crazy. What if Lena really did like her?

Because Kara knew how much she liked Lena- _loved_ her. Lena was the most extraordinary, brilliant, special, beautiful, kind person she knew. And Lena deserved the best person, someone who could give her the happiness she deserved.

And as much as Kara wanted to do that, things were so complicated.

For one, Lena had no idea she was Supergirl. Kara had no idea how Lena would take that if she was to find out. And on top of that, all the dangers that would arise with her knowing.

But Kara was getting way too ahead of herself. She didn’t even know if Lena actually liked her.

First she had to find that out before dealing with the other stuff.

Kara thought back to Lena’s horrified expression right before she fled and it caused an ache in Kara’s heart. Kara never wanted to see Lena like that. She only ever wanted to see Lena happy.

She wanted to go to her right now but she fought against it, knowing that they both needed a night to sleep to think about things.

Kara found it difficult to fall asleep that night, the memory of Lena’s lips keeping her awake until exhaustion finally took over.

 

 

The next morning Kara woke up and texted Lena asking her to meet for breakfast so they could talk. Lena had simply replied that she couldn’t because she was too busy. And Kara let that go because she knew Lena, knew from yesterday that she was probably still freaking out. So Kara would give her as much time as she needed.

Kara went to work like normal and she didn’t see Lena until lunchtime. And Lena looked very busy, stoic and showing no sign of her emotions. She said hello to Kara but nothing more than that. It was like she was trying to avoid the issue completely and Kara wasn’t going to let her do that. They couldn’t just ignore it.

At the end of the day when everyone had left, Kara knocked on Lena’s office door before letting herself in.

And when Lena looked up at her, Kara didn’t miss the way she gulped and she definitely didn’t miss the way her heart started beating faster.

“Lena, we need to talk,” Kara started gently.

And Lena looked at her for a moment, eyes full of all the different emotions, before finally looking down with a sigh.

“You’re right, I can’t avoid this any longer.” Lena looked back up at Kara and she gulped, she opened her mouth to speak but she didn’t know where to start.

Kara could see that Lena was having difficulty with this conversation. She stepped closer into the office slowly.

“How are you?” she started.

And Lena let out a small laugh at the question because Kara was always so caring, always so concerned about her. It made Lena love her even more.

And Kara was so glad to see that small smile. She wanted Lena to always be smiling. But there was still some fear in Lena’s eyes.

Lena looked at Kara and then to the side, uncharacteristically nervous. “I’ve been…a bit all over the place today actually.” She let out a self-conscious laugh.

And Kara’s eyes softened at her admission. No one would have probably been able to tell because Lena was so professional, but Kara had been able to.

“Me too,” Kara admitted and Lena looked back at her, her eyebrows scrunching a little in guilt.

“Why did you…kiss me?” It sounded so strange her asking Lena that. She still couldn’t believe it had happened.

And Lena gulped again because Kara was going straight into it.

“Was it because we had been drinking?” Kara asked gently.

And Lena looked down and let out a big exhale because after all that had happened she didn’t want to lie anymore.

It was now or never she was going to tell Kara the truth, and even if it cost their friendship at least she would never have to worry about what ifs.

She had faced and was still facing countless enemies and she was still standing. She could survive whatever the outcome of this would be, she tried hard to convince herself.

“I did it because…I like you,” Lena said, trying to keep the enormity of what was going on in her heart inside of her. It was the biggest understatement of the century.

And Kara’s breath left her at the simple statement. “You like me?” she asked in amazement. “Like _that?”_

Lena nodded. “I’ve liked to for a long time Kara and I…I couldn’t ignore it anymore. After you made dinner for me and were just being so sweet and perfect, all I wanted to do was-“ she gulped and looked into Kara’s eyes, “-was kiss you.”

Kara was quiet and didn’t respond to that because she didn’t know how to and Lena got nervous.

“If I overstepped my mark then I’m sorry.”

And Kara’s immediate reaction was to shake her head. “You didn’t,” Kara said.

And Lena would have been more happy to hear those words if the look in Kara’s eyes wasn’t so sad.

Was Kara sad about it? About having to let Lena down? About how their friendship was now tainted? Lena had to know.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. “You look…conflicted?” Lena said, trying to give Kara a chance to express her feelings.

And now Kara was having trouble finding her words, she just shook her head, unsure of what to say.

Lena forced down her fears and she looked down nervously. “Are you not inclined _that_ way?” Lena had considered that maybe Kara just didn’t like girls but everything between them so far had made Lena believe otherwise.

“It’s not that.” Kara said and it was as if that wasn’t even a tiny bit of an issue. It sounded like something else was the problem.

“Then what is it?”

Lena looked at Kara who looked pained, looked like she was finding it impossible to explain the reason. And Lena was terrified it was because Kara was trying to spare her feelings.

“Is it just…me then? You don’t like me like that?”

Kara shook her head immediately. “No. I love you,” she said immediately and strongly, not able to stand Lena saying something like that that was so untrue.

And Lena and Kara both paused at the strong exclamation, both hearts beating fast.

Lena was trying so hard to keep herself together. “But…as a friend?” Lena asked.

And Kara’s eyes still looked pained and Lena knew it wasn’t that. There was something else Kara wasn’t telling her. Something that was keeping Kara from telling Lena her real feelings properly. It was worrying Lena.

She moved around her desk and stepped closer to Kara instinctively, wanting to comfort her. “Kara…what is it? You can tell me,” Lena assured.

And Kara was feeling too overwhelmed. She couldn’t tell Lena, she was too scared. What if Lena ended up hating her because of it. What if she put Lena in even greater danger because of it? There were too many complicated things. Kara was so scared of all of them.

“I… can’t, I have to go, I’m sorry,” Kara said quickly, needing time and space to clear her head.

And she ran out of the office, just as Lena had run out of her apartment yesterday, ignoring Lena’s calls of _Kara…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Any criticisms and thoughts are appreciated :-)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally revealed in this chapter :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your comments! :-)

 

Lena stood in her office, trying to make sense of what just happened.

That is not how she had imagined their conversation going. Either Kara liked her and their feelings were mutual and they could be together or Kara didn’t and Lena would have to get over it.

But from Kara’s words, Lena knew that Kara liked her but that something was stopping her from acting on it. And Lena couldn’t figure out why. Because she knew Kara, and whatever it was that Kara thought would mean that they couldn’t be together, Lena knew that they could get through.

In Lena’s mind, if Kara liked her, then there was nothing that could keep them apart.

She had to make Kara aware of that. Maybe Kara was confused about the depth of Lena’s feelings. Maybe she was scared about taking a risk again.

Lena had to make Kara realize how sure she was.

Kara had escaped so quickly, Lena didn’t get a chance to stop her.

Lena would have to go to her apartment. She packed up her things and locked the building, and with determined steps, made her way to her car.

 

She was outside Kara’s apartment in less than twenty minutes.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and it was opened by Kara in an instant as if Kara had been waiting for her.

Kara’s expression was conflicted and pained but she stepped back, allowing Lena to come into the apartment.

Lena turned around to look Kara in the eyes. “Kara, what was that?”

Kara looked up at Lena guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

Lena’s eyes softened at the apology and she took a step closer. “Don’t be sorry, just talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Kara looked down from Lena’s big, imploring eyes, unable to stand the depth of them. “I…I can’t.” Kara was so scared that any type of feelings that Lena felt for her right now would turn into hatred. She couldn’t stand the thought. But how long could she hide from Lena? She had let herself get too close. She was too deep now and things couldn’t possibly end well now.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Kara…it’s _me_ , you can tell me anything you know that.”

And Kara nodded instinctively because she believed Lena and she didn’t want Lena to think she didn’t trust her. But Kara was still so scared.

“I’m scared,” Kara admitted and Lena’s eyes softened at the admission. So many thoughts were going through her mind.

“Scared of…your feelings?”

And Kara didn’t know how to answer the question. Her feelings were the only thing she was sure of. It was everything that surrounded her feelings that she was scared of.

Lena stepped closer to Kara, she needed Kara to know how serious she was. It was all or nothing now. “Kara, whatever it is, I swear to you there’s nothing you could say that could make me think badly of you. I _know_ you.”

And Kara gulped at the intensity of Lena’s voice.

“If you-” Lena gulped around the words. “If you like me back then I would never let anything get in between us.” She moved forward so she was standing in front of Kara, looking into her eyes, more honest than she had ever been. “I would move heaven and Earth for you Kara,” Lena breathed out.

And Kara’s breath left her and she felt her knees weaken at the declaration. She had to turn around to stop looking at Lena because she was falling move in love with her by the second. Lena didn’t know what she was promising.

But the certainty in Lena’s voice and eyes made Kara allow herself that tiny bit of hope that maybe it would all work out. That maybe she could tell Lena.

She had to tell Lena now. There was no hiding any more. She couldn’t lie anymore. Not when Lena was right in front of her, being more brave than she had ever seen her. And that was saying something.

Kara had to be brave too.

“Kara,” Lena called from behind, with pain in her voice, sounding helpless. And Kara turned around.

She looked at Lena’s confused eyes and knew that she had to do this. She took a shaky deep breath, looking up at the ceiling before looking back at Lena.

“There’s something that I haven’t told you.”

And Lena’s eyes deepened in concern but she stayed quiet, waiting for Kara to tell her the words. Lena knew that she would go through whatever it was but Kara’s behaviour was making her scared.

Kara looked at Lena, taking in the way that Lena was looking at her for a moment. Maybe this would be the last time that Lena would look at her like that. Maybe this was the last time that Kara could be this close to her.

She stepped closer so that she was right in Lena’s space, needing to hold her one last time. And Lena’s expression softened and turned more confused but she didn’t move back or say anything.

Kara brought her arms around Lena, taking her into a hug and Lena instinctively hugged her back, squeezing her tight. And Kara’s heart constricted at the force of the hug.

Kara held her for a few sweet moments before revealing herself. She pulled her arms tighter around Lena and rose them both into the air.

And Lena gasped and her arms tightened around Kara as she felt her feet lift off the ground.

Kara let them hover like that, clinging to each other, only for a few seconds before bringing them back down, because she could hear and feel Lena’s heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

As soon as they were down, Kara stepped back, looking down because she was terrified of the expression that would be on Lena’s face.

She brought her hand to her glasses and slowly took them off before looking back up at Lena and Lena gasped as soon as their eyes met and her hands grasped the edge of the counter to steady herself.

Kara’s eyes were filled with tears. “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry,” is all she said because she couldn’t think of anything else.

And Lena was still stunned silent but she stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes teary. She looked at Kara silently for what felt like hours to Kara. Kara had no idea what she was thinking.

Lena reached her hand up to cup Kara’s face in hers and Kara closed her eyes, her tears falling down.

“You’re…” Lena’s sentence was left hanging as she looked at Kara.

“I’m sorry-“

And Kara didn’t even get to finish her words before she felt Lena’s lips kissing her hard. And Kara stilled in shock. “Lena-“

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence again because Lena was mumbling something.

“My darling girl, my darling _silly_ girl.” And Kara’s heart was zooming in her chest. She pulled back to look Lena in the eyes. And Lena was looking at her as if she had all the answers to her happiness.

“You’re not mad?”

Lena let out an ecstatic laugh because she was so relieved. She was far from mad. Kara was Supergirl. The woman who had saved her countless times, this brave, strong, selfless woman. This woman she trusted the most, second only to Kara. And Lena let out another laugh, because they were the _same_ person. And Lena couldn’t be happier at this realisation.

“How could I be mad about you being the person who has saved me time and again. Someone so giving and brave. How could I possibly be mad about that?”

“Because I kept it from you.”

“I don’t hold that against you Kara. I don’t expect it’s easy to reveal yourself to just anyone. And you weren’t sure of what we would become. And who can predict the right time for these things anyway? I’m just happy I know now.” And Lena’s smile was beaming and she leaned in to kiss Kara again but Kara pulled back.

She wanted more than anything to kiss Lena and succumb to this but she was still scared of many things.

“There’s still so many things that make this a bad idea. Us doing this would put you great danger- you would be the target of all my enemies.”

And Lena scoffed at that, raising her eyebrows at Kara’s words. “Kara, you were the one who saved me from my most recent assassination attempt last month,” she joked.

And Kara’s eyebrows scrunched at the reminder. “That’s not funny Lena.” Kara was terrified of this all the time.

And Lena’s laughter softened. She couldn’t help but laugh because she was just feeling so happy. Kara’s reservations were things that Lena didn’t even consider problems.

Lena took Kara’s face into hers hands, looking her in the eyes. “Kara…I’m a Luthor, my whole life is dangerous, being with you isn’t going to make it any more so. And if it does then it is absolutely worth the risk. To me this just makes me even more sure that we are perfect for each other.”

Kara looked scared still and Lena caressed her cheeks. “I haven’t been as happy as I have been since I’ve known you. I’m not going to let that go so if you want this please don’t try to resist for those reasons.”

And Kara couldn’t resist. Not anymore. Everything about Lena made her feel so brave as if she could take on the world. She knew there was still so many things to figure out but, here, right now, looking into Lena’s eyes, Kara felt that anything was possible. She leaned forward until their lips met and it was softer this time. So tender and full of love and Kara couldn’t believe that she was actually kissing Lena.

Lena’s arms came around Kara’s body, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss, and Kara sighed at the contact. She was going dizzy with the kisses, feeling like she’s floating on a cloud and before she knew it, Lena pulled back with a gasp. Kara was confused for a moment at the absence of Lena’s lips before Lena looked down. And Kara looked down too and they both laughed as they realised that Kara had lifted them into the air again.

Kara’s heart felt like it was too big for her chest she was feeling that happy.

She brought them back down again and Lena still held onto her close.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Kara whispered.

Lena smiled, her heart fluttering. “It’s happening.”

“We’re actually doing this.” And Lena nodded, looking up into Kara’s shining eyes.

“I love you,” Lena said simply and Kara’s smile was brighter than Lena had ever seen.

Kara leaned her head against Lena’s, whispering against her lips. “I love you too.”

And Lena took Kara’s lips back in hers.

Neither could believe how things had turned out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....So?...Was it worth the wait? I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. If you have any ideas or criticisms I would love to hear them! :-) I might consider adding more to this story if anyone wants more:-)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
